


Making Mistakes

by ArwenKing



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKing/pseuds/ArwenKing
Summary: Dipper wants Ford, and they both know it. Ford wants Dipper, but only one of them knows that.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Ford Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Making Mistakes

As most secret things start, it was late into the night when it began.

It was a hot night, and Ford had moved his work downstairs. He was writing down the demolition of the portal, and documenting the parts and where they once were and where they were going. 

Dipper couldn’t do much to help, mostly because Ford didn’t want him near the portal. So Dipper was left to work on his ‘writings.’

Dipper had a crush on Ford. He did from the moment they met. Even when he was still just the illusion know as ‘the author,’ he would dream of meeting him. And those innocent dreams soon turned into sexula fantasies.

Of course Dipper never talked to anyone, especially not Mabel, about these feelings. But as much as he hated himself for feeling the way he did, he couldn’t resist wasting his time just sitting and watching him work.

He had never written down these fantasies, but he thought of them long enough that he knew the stories by heart. It was after he met Ford that he decided to put them on paper. Every day with Ford he felt himself wanting him more, and not being able to control himself in just the same incline.

So there he sat, in the cool lab with a blanket over himself, half a room away from the man he couldn’t get out of his head. Ford thad old him that he was just going to work on the portal, meaning that Dipper would be left to ‘entertain’ himself.

So as Ford worked about on parts of the dismantled portal, scribbling down notes, Dipper barley caught his eyes on him and decided to do something stupid.

Dipper was quite glad of Ford’s focus. Because with him working on the portal he wouldn’t see Dipper doing what he was about to do, but he watched him. 

Dipper was currently writing a very perverted story about them both. Dipper was writing a story in which Ford was working at his desk on something, while Dipper sat below him- with his cock in his mouth.

Everything about Ford made Dipper shiver. From his hands, to his voice, to his mannerism. It was intoxicating just being in the same room as him. 

Ford was busy, there was no way he’d notice right? Dipper was horny, and he was too far gone to get up and leave. He had a very noticeable bulge, even if it was small. And he had a blanket on, after all. 

Dipper inched his down to his crotch, and brushed over himself. He let out a light gasp and stuck his eyes on Ford. He looked up for a second but quickly went back to working. Dipper flushed and bit his lip before continuing. 

He reached down to his boxers, as he was dressed in only them and a tee, and pulled his small erection out. 

Dipper was going crazy. He couldn’t believe he was doing this! In the same room as the man, while he could easily hear him! But he couldn’t help himself, he was too pent up and there was no turning back now.

Dipper stroked himself and bluntly stared at Ford. He already felt like he was on the edge, and he had just started. 

Dipper gasped, finally getting to the point where he couldn’t hold back the sounds just before his lips and Ford looked up.

Dipper closed his eyes and turned, he was so damn close he couldn’t stop. He kept moving his hand. He didn’t hear Ford walk over to him, or see the look on his face.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Ford articulated and Dipper’s eyes shot open. His hand stopped moving, but stayed on his cock.

“Ford- I uh-” Dipper started but stopped himself as he felt the blanket covering him fly off. 

Ford licked his lips at the sight, and Dipper trembled. He was so scared of what the man would say, he didn’t consider that he might want it as well.

“I’m so sorry!” Dipper cried out, covering his still hard prick with his hands. Ford knelt down before him, and put his hands on his thighs.

“May I give you my assistance?” Ford asked smoothly, tracing one hand up his thigh. 

“What?” Dipper asked. He stopped shaking, from fear, and looked up to see Ford’s grin. 

It finally clicked. Ford wasn’t turned away by him masterbaiting in his lab, if anything he was turned on.

Dipper could only nod, not trusting his voice. If Ford was suggesting what he thought he was, then he would give up his life alone to say yes.

Ford moved his hands to rest on Dippers, which still covered his crotch, and the boy shuddered. 

Ford slowly lifted his hands away from his crotch and Dipper reflexively closed his legs. Ford chuckled and slowly, yet firmly, pulled them apart.

Ford stopped to admire the sight. Dipper’s skin was flushed and his legs were shaking. He took of his boxers and admired the dripping, tiny cock on the boy.

Dipper shook under Ford’s examination. He was shameful of his length, but Ford seemed to think it was perfectly sized.

Ford stopped his teasings and finally got to work. He pushed his hands to the boy’s hips and slowly moved forwards. Dipper still had his eyes tightly closed, so he didn’t see Ford’s face hovering just above his small length.

Ford smiled and licked a quick stripe from Dipper’s base to his tip. The boy groaned and arched forwards, making the man groan at just how sensitive he was. 

Dipper was crying, and mewling about, as Ford took him into his mouth. He cried out all sorts of words and gibberish. As much as he had imagined Ford touching him, he never could have imagined it would be this good. 

Ford bobbed his head and Dipper lost it. He had just started, but the sensations, the visual and the overall fact that it was happening just drove him to the edge far too quickly. He came harshly into the man’s mouth and Ford quickly swallowed, making the boy shudder. 

Ford sucked on him just a bit more. Until Dipper was crying and pleading for him to stop. He popped off and let the boy collapse on the couch.

He was panting harshly but was trying to say something. Despite his condition, he pushed himself up on shaky arms so he was back to sitting in front of the man. 

“Can I- may I-” Dipper gasped out between breaths, gesturing to Ford’s own erection. The man smiled and pulled up a chair so Dipper could have access to him without having to move his tired body.

Ford sat back with his legs open, and he did nothing to help Dipper. He left his pants for the boy to undo, and his crotch to be stimulated only by him.

Dipper leaned forwards and touched his bulge. 

God, he was big.

Dipper gulped and moved his palm around. He figured he was doing it right, as Ford made small noises of approval. 

Dipper reached for the zipper and Ford smirked. 

He thought about the boy constantly. He thought about his body, especially his mouth, his ass and his small member. He had wanted this for too damn long, and it only made sense that the kid would want it just as well. 

Dipper freed his cock and stared forwards in aw. Dipper had only ever seen his own penis in person, but he knew the internet well and knew that Ford was well endowed. And quite thick.

“Like something you see?” Ford asked seductively. Dipper only looked away in shame. 

“How about you do something for me?” Ford added, taking Dipper in his arms and putting him in his lap. He pushed Dipper up and close to him, the kid squirming the whole time.

Ford pulled him up and pressed their erections together. The sight alone was tempting enough for Ford to almost loose his cool.

The size difference was strictly perfect. Dipper shook his head in shame, disappointed in his own size while Ford admired the scene.

Ford then came to put his hand around them and Dipper shot forwards. He arched his back and fell into his chest. But he did not move his hand.

“Move.” He simply ordered. Dipper looked on in horror, but obeyed. He slowly lifted his hips and grinded against the other’s dick.

“Splendid, my boy.” Ford murmured as he lifted Dippers shirt off to play with his nipples. The boy cried out and arched into the touch, grunting and thrusting himself to completion in a matter of minutes.

“Ah, I’m sorry!” Dipper cried out after he came. But Ford only grinned more. He took himself in his hand and stroked. 

Ford came to stand above Dipper, and he put his cock right up against his lips. Dipper grew impossibly redder, but opened his mouth and took the head into his warm cavern. 

Ford smirked and thrusted a bit forwards. He got a bit over one third of the way down before Dipper’s gag stopped him. The boy had tears falling from his eyes, but he only put his hands on the man’s thighs and tried to do it again.

“Thats my good, good boy.” Ford growled. Dipper was ecstatic from the praise and he thrusted his face forwards to please the man more. 

Ford put his hand on the back of Dippers head and let him work him. He had stopped using his hand, and Dipper took the cue to bring his own up to work him.

Ford snarled through a grin and gripped the boy’s hair as he came into his mouth. Dipper was surprised at the sudden action, but kept himself cool.

Ford pulled out, and he expected Dipper to spit out his cum, but instead the boy sat there. He sat with the load in his mouth, tasting it. 

Ford groaned again and watched the boy swallow the load and open his mouth for the other to see it empty.

Ford took the boy into his arms and kissed him. He made promises of their future endeavors and Dipper smiled. They both made it known that what they wanted, and hugged one another closely.

“Can I sleep with you?” Dipper finally found the courage to say. Ford smiled and nodded, picking him up and carrying him over to a couch for them to sleep on.

He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it and himself around Dipper. Ford kissed his forehead and Dipper held onto his chest.

“I’m yours.” Dipper whispered softly, tracing small circles into the man’s chest.

“Oh, don’t I know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, please leave a comment for suggestions, feedback or just to say hi :D


End file.
